Marauders vs Maraudettes
by siriusrawkssox
Summary: In their sixth year at Hogwarts, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter take up a challenge set by a certain Ms. Evans and her 3 best friends. Trouble ensues, with the corridors of Hogwarts full of pranking disasters and a year no-one is going to forget. I suck a
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer - Me owns nothing! Characters are the works of J.K. Rowling, *bow*, and I am making no money from this - its merely for my own amusement. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
"Hey, Siri!"  
  
Sirius Black blew his long black tendrils out of his face and whirled around, clutching at a trolley with both hands and craning his neck around to see who had shouted him. His face broke into a cheerful grin and he waved towards a bespectacled boy with messy dark hair, who was running towards him, clutching an owl's cage and a large trunk. The brown owl inside it gave an irritated hoot, before flapping its wings angrily and placing its head underneath one of its wings.  
  
"Sh, Apollo, its ok." He tried to soothe his owl, who had cast him a disgruntled look before replacing its head back under its wing again.  
  
"Alright, James?" Sirius smiled.  
  
The two best friends stood and looked at each other happily, glad to see each other. James and Sirius had known each other since they were 2 years old, and were inseperable and more like brothers than friends - both were tall for their age, intelligent, full of mischief and adventurous. Both of the boys were 11 and ready to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - they were currently at Kings Cross Station, ready to board their train at Platform 9 3/4. Only problem was, they couldn't see it anywhere.  
  
James turned around to see where his parents had went; Sirius followed his gaze and saw his mother standing talking to them, his younger brother Regulus standing beside them, a scowl etched on his face. Shrugging, James led the way towards them, Sirius pushing his trolley close behind his heels.  
  
"Mum," began James, "how do Sirius and I get-"  
  
"Onto the platform, dear?" James' mother, a friendly woman, smiled and bobbed her head in the direction of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Just walk through the barrier. Come on, I'll go with you."  
  
The black-haired woman took James' trunk from him and walked briskly towards the barrier; instead of stopping she kept going and walked right through it, vanishing from sight. Eyes gleaming, Sirius jogged after her, and he too disappeared. James followed at a run, not wanting to be left behind, cradling Apollo's cage.  
  
A large, smoking, red train stood before them, the words 'Hogwarts Express' gleaming on its front. The platform was packed with pupils all dressed in ordinary muggle wear and the sounds were deafening; owls hooted, cats hissed, people were yelling, some were sobbing, and one girl was shrieking at the sight of something large and hair lurking in a corner....  
  
"Wow! This is brilliant!" Sirius whooped with laughter and ran towards the train, James sprinting after him. Sirius stopped at one of the entrances to a carriage and turned, waved towards his mother and brother who shot him identical steely glares, before going inside. James grinned and waved at his mum who smiled proudly back before following suite.  
  
The pair prowled up and down the train for a while looking for an empty compartment. They found one that was occupied by a young boy with sandy- colored hair who was sitting by himself, immersed in a large book.  
  
"Hi there!" Said Sirius cheerfully. "I'm Sirius; this is James. Mind if we share your carriage?"  
  
The young boy looked up, folded his book shut and gave them a weak smile. "Sure. My names Remus."  
  
Sirius nosily edged forwards and picked up the large volume from Remus' lap; he read the title and grimaced. " /A Guide to Dark Creatures? /"  
  
"Yeah, its quite interesting," smiled Remus, but the expression seemed oddly stretched. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by the compartment door opening.  
  
The figure of a small, plump boy filled the doorway; he had blonde colored hair, and there was a worried expression set deep into his face. He gingerly set down his trunk before him and heaved a sigh of relief, puffing slightly as though he had been running. As three pairs of eyes rounded on him and watched him expectantly, he realised that he had better say something and opened his mouth, stammering slightly.  
  
"H-H-Hi... I'm Peter P-Pettigrew. M-Mind if I s-s-sit here?"  
  
Remus, (who was smiling towards the seemingly frightened boy kindly,) nodded and patted the empty seat beside him. "Sure. I'm Remus, this is Sirius and James. Nice to meet you."  
  
After the boys had made their greetings they began to talk amongst themselves nervously; before long they were chattering away happily, laughing and joking, and as they shared food bought from the plump woman with the trolley they were totally unaware that over the next few years they would become best friends and the worst trouble-makers Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see his face?" Sirius Black collapsed into a large, squishy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, tucking his long dark hair behind his ears and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "He'll never live it down!"  
  
James Potter fixed his askew glasses and slumped down besides Sirius, roaring with laughter - he only managed a nod before slumping onto the floor, banging his fists on the plush carpet. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew followed the pair to the sitting area, before both taking their usual seats in seperate armchairs in front of the fireplace, killing themselves laughing.  
  
The four boys were now in their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were the best of friends, famed amongst the Hogwarts corridors as the Marauders. Time had, in general, been kind to them; Sirius was tall and handsome, with soft black locks that fell just below his shoulders - he was infamous for his many quick relationships and the mere mention of his name was enough to make many girls from every house swoon. James was slightly smaller than Sirius with scruffy, unruly black hair, and was in his own way quite attractive. Remus' tawny colored hair fell into his honey hued eyes, and he was of medium height and slim - he too received his fair share of attention from the more intellectual Hogwarts females. Peter was shorter than the rest, chubby and still struggling with his lessons, but he didn't seem to mind as long as he had Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
From the stairway to the girls dormitory there was a loud bang, followed by some thuds that sounded suspiciously like footsteps coming down stairs; a flustered looking, red-haired, green-eyed girl emerged with a dressing gown wrapped around her slim form, her hair slightly ruffled and a thunderous look on her face. She was quickly followed by 3 more girls; a blonde, who was grinning, a tall brunette and a chinese girl with long black hair and furrowed eyebrows. They were her best friends, called Jennifer, Chloe and Mali.  
  
"Do you mind?" snapped Lily Evans, rubbing her bleary eyes.  
  
The brunette butted in, practically snarling. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
Lily's gaze swept across the room and furrowed as she saw the fits of hysterics the Marauders were in; she looked down upon James and rolled her eyes. /Idiot./ she thought, as he writhed about the carpet. "What the hell did you do now?"  
  
Remus and Peter managed to stop laughing as they gazed towards Sirius and James enquiringly, wondering who would tell Lily the story, if anyone. James managed to push himself up onto his knees, sides heaving, and choked out a few words, trying to make the situation mysterious.  
  
"Well, lets just say that Snape's hair will be looking a little different tomo -"  
  
"We turned it gold and red!" roared Sirius, unable to hide his joy. He was quickly silenced, however, by a quick glare in his direction by his best friend, James.  
  
Lily snorted. "That the best you could do?"  
  
At that question Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, eyebrows raised - they had been expecting a telling-off from the Gryffindor Prefect, not taunting. James, however, was now on his feet, had drawn himself up to his full height and was standing before the four girls. "What do you mean?"  
  
At this, Mali stepped forward; "Come on! Wow, you changed his hair to Gryffindor colors - /so/ inventive!"  
  
"Anyways," said Chloe, "I thought stupid pranks like those were not worthy of the famed Marauders."  
  
Sirius stood up, and said jokingly, "Don't worry, Prongs. Like this bunch could do better."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm sure we could, no problem, hands tied behind our backs." said Jennifer, grinning.  
  
"Prove it." snapped James waspishly.  
  
"I'm sure we could," smiled Chloe.  
  
Remus decided to step in before James over-reacted and threw a punch at one of the girls. "Come on, calm down, its just a prank and you know they couldn't do any better."  
  
Mali opened her mouth to protest against the latter statement but was stopped by Sirius. "Go on then; I bet you guys can't pull better pranks than us, cause more mayhem or torture Snape any better than we can."  
  
"Your on!" said Lily, her voice raised and looking extremely happy. "Tomorrow we begin."  
  
With a gentle nudge of her head in the direction of the dormitories the four girls departed, leaving James seething with silent rage, Sirius looking proud of himself and Remus and Peter looking slightly nervous.  
  
The war was about to begin. 


	2. Marauders 1 : Maraudettes 0

Disclaimer - Still own none of the wonderful chars, *sniffsniff*, but I totally wish I owned Sirius, lol.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone! A lot more popular than I would have thought....  
  
Angel Ally : Thanks for the wicked ideas, me spinks I'll modify them slightly so they fit in more with the Marauder/Maraudette theme if thats ok with you... ;) And loadsa thanks to : Annie Rini Romanov; Marissa03; KristiexxNguyen; ty- fan-06; Olean-Radcliffe; Siriusblackgirl4eva (nah ah hes mine!) :P ; Lily- pad, Angel Ally, Jesteria Dapper; Hermharry; Fresh-AngelBabe; Lttlwings and Hyper Fairy Queen - your all making me blush, especially you Jesteria! *blushes furiously*  
  
Chapter 2 - Marauders 1 : Maraudettes 0  
  
The four girls sat up on their beds, their bleary eyes suddenly wide and twinkling, and everyone turned to look at Lily expectantly.  
  
"What?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Chloe fiddled with her long, brown hair absent-mindedly. "How the hell are we gonna pull this off, Lils?"  
  
"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Said Jennifer, nibbling her lip.  
  
"Don't worry about it, this should be no problem at all," smiled Lily, though her eyes showed a hint of worriedness. "Come on, we can take the Marauders any day - their pranks suck." She gave a small laugh, receiving reproachful looks from Jennifer and Chloe.  
  
"Of course!" said Mali, grabbing a spare piece of parchment and a quill. "We can beat those idiots, no problems! Sod the Marauders, we're the Maraudettes!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The four boys sat down on their chairs, (with Sirius still sitting on the floor,) and exchanged glances with one another. Remus' gaze went towards James, who was speedily plucking stuffing from an armchair with a furious expression on his face, and Sirius chuckled. Instantly James turned and glared towards Sirius, who stared cooly back; they held each others gaze for a good minute without blinking, before James' blinked his eyes, leaking water, and gave a small laugh.  
  
"We are so gonna tank them!" Sirius beamed, looking around at the brotherhood that was the Marauders. "Man, I bet they suck at making up pranks. Probably plank Frogspawn Soap in our bathroom and think that they've won or something like that."  
  
The remaining trio chuckled at his remark, and Peter nodded so enthusiastically James thought his head was going to fall of; he always had wanted to stay on Sirius' good side, for he was slightly scared of him.  
  
"Well, what first?" Remus spoke out, his eyebrows slightly raised at Peter's exaggerated actions. "Something small?"  
  
"Yeah, lets give them a taster." Said James, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hey," piped up Peter, "I've got an idea!"  
  
Remus leaned forward, apparently interested; the other boys leaned in too, and soon they were happily discussing their plans and chatting away happily before a blazing fire. After a couple of hours they all drew their wands and huddled under James' invisibility cloak, and headed off in the direction of the girls dormitories.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
A shrill scream erupted through the whole of Gryffindor Tower at 8am that morning. The four Marauders had stayed up all night in the common room, strainging to stop their eyes from shutting, waiting desperately for a reaction with smirks plastered on their faces...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" A whirlwind of red hair, a black sticky substance that looked oddly like tar, red and gold phoenix feathers and egg yolks had descended into the common room, and had launched herself towards any one of the blurry shapes before her. (Some egg yolk had gotten into her eyes and she was straining to see.)  
  
Sirius collapsed with laughter, his hearty guffaws echoing across the common room; James laughed too, Remus tried to keep a straight face, and Peter looked anxiously around before trying to imitate Sirius' dog-like laugh.  
  
Another three shapes came down into the common room, and Remus almost thought he could see steam billowing from under their ears, such was the ferocity of the looks of anger upon the girls' faces. Mali was covered from head to toe in treacle, sprinkled with Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans; Chloe had thousands of pieces of Cockroach Cluster stuck to her with what looked oddly like the goo from the Potion jars; Jennifer's luxurious locks was full of melted chocolate that was dripping all over the carpet and the large blue bubbles from Droobles Best Blowing Gum were stuck all over her body.  
  
"Whats up, Chloe?" said Sirius, regaining his composure. "Your looking a little bugged about something!"  
  
The other three boys quickly caught onto Sirius' joke and erupted into fresh fits of laughter. Their chortles were quickly joined by larger shrieks of surprise, murmurs of, "What the hell happened to them?", and people walking headlong into walls in shock. It seemed the rest of Gryffindor were eager to discover where the angry screaming had come from; blushing a deep shade of red, Lily turned on her heel and stomped up the dormitory stairs, making as many loud noises as possible and banging the door behind her so hard the whole common room seemed to shake. Chloe, Jennifer and Mali stalked away, muttering darkly under their breaths; the boys, however, were so paralysed by laughter at the looks on other people's faces that they could only sit and clutch their sides.  
  
A/N : Man, this chapter sucked. Next one will be better, I promise! 


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer - Still own nothing, still amn't J.K. *sniffle*  
  
Thankies much to : Marissa03, ty-fan-06, Chocolate drop, Hermharry, Kiki- the-Random-Maiden. :)  
  
Chapter 3 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
The girls were all anyone seemed to talk about in the common room that day. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed the look etched on Lily Evans face - she rarely looked flustered or embaressed - and many were impressed by the imagination behind the prank. Quickly it was known that the prank was, of course, performed by the Marauders; the four boys walked into the Hall that morning for breakfast and were greeted by applause from the Gryffindor table.  
  
Lily, Chloe, Mali and Jennifer had all skipped breakfast, instead having to dedicate their day to trying to remove the odd assortment of substances covering their bodies. Lily had spent three hours in a bath, furiously scrubbing at the hardened tar upon her body; Mali had had to resort to trying to escape from the castle without anyone seeing her and had jumped in the Lake to remove the treacle; Chloe had ran to the Prefect's Bathroom for some privacy in removing the Potion's goo; Jennifer had washed her hair sixteen times before the chocolate was completely removed, and had shrunk the bubbles covering her body as they refused to pop. For some odd reason, scourgify wouldn't work on any of the girls - something the Marauders owed to Remus and his many unusual charms and jinxes.  
  
That evening the girls locked their dormitory door, placed a variety of charms on it so nothing could be heard outside the room, (which was just as well, as the boys had stationed Peter outside the door and he had his ear pressed firmly to it,) and they began to plan.  
  
"Any ideas?" said Jennifer miserably, combing her long blonde locks for what seemed like the hundredth time that day - it was still slightly sticky.  
  
"I know!" grumbled Lily. "Lets go through and Avada Kedavra the bunch of bas-"  
  
"Calm down, Lils!" butted in Chloe. "I'm sure we'll think of something a little less...er.... /drastic/."  
  
Lily crossed her arms furiously and stalked over to the window, and stared thoughtfully out at the grounds, her brows creased in concentration.  
  
"Well, moving on," grinned Mali, still watching Lily's jaw muscles working furiously, "we have to think of this logically."  
  
"Like what?" Jennifer frowned.  
  
All of the girls silently tried to come up with ideas, before Chloe beamed and shouted, "I know, I know!"  
  
Everyone turned to face her, looking slightly intrigued. "Well, what would the boys hate the most, above anything?"  
  
"Sirius would hate for anyone to mess up his precious hair," all but Lily grinned at Jennifer's statement, "not without reason, of course - man, hes hot!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "James couldn't stand to lose his stupid bloody Quidditch position."  
  
"And if Remus lost his mountains of books he'd probably commit suicide. God knows what Peter would hate." smiled Mali.  
  
Chloe tutted and shook her head. "No, no no, your all wrong! We can piss off the lot of them with one spell, and we can do it tonight."  
  
Disappointed by the lack of sound from the girls dorm room, Peter turned on his heel and walked back to the common room, joining his fellow Marauders as they discussed their latest Transfiguration paper - explain how one would become an Animagus.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius yawned sleepily as he listened to the gently snuffling snores of his fellow dorm mates and he blearily rubbed his eyes. Stretching, he padded off in the general direction of the bathroom, his bladder fit to burst. Pushing up the toilet seat, he pulled down his boxers slightly and sighed -  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"  
  
His scream echoed around the toilet and travelled right into the common room.  
  
"Whats up, Si?" groaned a sleepy high-pitched voice that he was sure he did not know.  
  
"/Lumos/" mumbled Sirius, holding up his wand and examining his body. What the hell had happened?  
  
He pulled up his boxers and darted into the dormitory, suddenly wide awake. "GET UP, QUICK!"  
  
"What is it?" another high-pitched voice groaned, and Sirius began to rip open all of the four-poster hangings.  
  
"JUST GET UP AND LOOK!" Sirius cried exasperatedly. Three dark figures began to emerge from their beds, and were all yawning and mumbling under their breaths about being woken up at such an early hour. "LIGHT YOUR BLOODY WANDS, QUICK!"  
  
There was a small scrambling sound as the other three occupants tried to find their wands, and after they had all mumbled "/Lumos/" the room was filled with an eerie glow.  
  
"SIRIUS?!?" shrieked James, before clutching his throat and gasping. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
Sirius looked around at his friends and he too gasped, suddenly feeling sick. He walked over to one of the floor length mirrors and examined his reflection closely; his hair was now waist-length, his face slimmer and more delicate, his figure curvacious and his muscles gone.  
  
James' messy hair was now curly and fell just past his shoulders; he was small and dainty-looking, with small breasts and a toned figure. Remus had elbow length blond hair, a big chest and tiny waists. Peter was small and chubby, with bobbed fawn colored hair. The boys were all looking round at each other with horrified looks on their faces, Sirius' jaw practically touching the ground.  
  
"THEY MADE US GIRLS!!!"  
  
A/N - *snigger* Sirius' worst nightmare, alright, lol! Peters the only not pretty one; interesting to see what the rest of the school will have to say about this one :P 


	4. Snape has a crush

Disclaimers - In case no-ones got it by now, still don't own anything that you recognise except maybe the plot. ;)  
  
Hot-Angel - I'm sure gonna try with the payback thing, lol, but I think my imagination sucks! Thanks, though :)  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe - LMAO. I didn't even think of that, tee hee!  
  
Marissa03 - Calm down! *blush*  
  
Kiki-The-Random-Maiden - Wow, a schizo reading my fic! Kiddin on, lol. Yup, should be interesting.  
  
Hyper Fairy Queen - Doesn't matter, but thankies!  
  
Hermharry - It wasn't that good *blush*  
  
i o u a name - Lol, poor Sirius :( Hes my fave as well, but I could only imagine that happening to him. *snicker*  
  
Princess-ofthe-Moon144 - Thanks :)  
  
ty-fan-06 - Soon enough for ya? :P  
  
HPForever & peachgirll608 - Thanks ^_^  
  
purplefluffychainsaw - well, I bet your pretty. Peter's just not, lol!  
  
antiprep71890 - Thanks :)  
  
DarknesswithinonesHeart - *snigger* My Siri ish a girl! noooo! :P  
  
Chapter 4 - Unfixable  
  
The boys panicked.  
  
"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THEY DO THAT??!?!?" shrieked Sirius, pacing around the room and trying to resist from looking down - good thing he had worn a t-shirt to bed.  
  
James was repeatedly slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand, looking bewildered; Peter was sitting on his bed, looking close to tears. Remus, however, had strolled over to the window and was now staring at the waning moon thoughtfully.  
  
"Calm down, Sirius." said Remus gently.  
  
"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?!?!"  
  
James stopped hitting himself and frowned. "They're better at this than we thought...."  
  
"We're gonna have to place some enchantments around the door so no-one but us and the teachers can get in." mumbled Peter.  
  
Sirius was still pacing like a caged animal, snarling like a dog underneath his breath. "Good idea."  
  
James shook his head. "Can we PLEASE focus on being guys again?"  
  
"Right, right," said Remus, standing up and nodding his head quickly."I need to get to the library....James?"  
  
James silently flung open his trunk and tossed his invisibility cloak to Remus, who immediantly put it on.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming too." Sirius ran over to the stop where he thought Remus was, crashed right into him, then disappeared from sight as Remus extended the cloak over him.  
  
James mumbled, "Good luck," as the door clicked closed, before pulling out some of of his Transfiguartion textbooks. He tossed one to Peter, who dropped it, then opened it and began scanning the pages, holding his lit wand to it like a torch. They were in for a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Sirius didn't reappear til around dawn.  
  
"Nothing." rasped Sirius. "We must have looked at over 200 bloody books and there was nothing."  
  
Peter hung his head. "No luck here, either."  
  
Remus sat down beside James and flicked through a Transfiguration book. "Well, its not likely to be in here. People don't routinely want to change their gender, do they?"  
  
Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "Our best bet would be the Restricted Section."  
  
"No way." James' jaw had dropped. "We can't get to any of those books without a note, and who the hell would give us one?"  
  
"Dunno..." shrugged Remus. "Until we can find a way out of this, though, looks like we'll have to reveal our new identities to the whole school."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At around 8 the boys began to get ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"For god sake," groaned Sirius, "I can't get my bloody trousers over my hips. Help, someone?"  
  
James glared at him; Remus frowned; Peter shrunk away into a corner hoping he couldn't be spotted.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it myself," Sirius muttered, his face set in concentration. He collapsed backwards onto his bed, panting and tried to pull up his jeans; he stayed like that for a few minutes before suceeding, and though he was exhausted he grinned.  
  
"Why the hell are you grinning?" grumbled James. "You've still got to show the whole school the new you."  
  
Sirius looked in the mirror. "Yeah, but the new me is hot! I swear, if I was a guy I would fancy me."  
  
Remus groaned exasperatedly. "Still Sirius, then."  
  
Peter merely frowned, confused, and stared at himself in the mirror too. /Nope, still ugly,/ he thought, shrugging.  
  
When all four were ready they pulled on their cloaks, heaved the massive hoods as far over as possible to cover their faces, and made their way to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, there they are!" whispered Jennifer excitedly, pointing towards the four cloaked figures who had just came into the Great Hall. Everyones necks had automatically turned as the great oak doors creaked shut, and now many were confused - who were the strangers?  
  
Sirius nudged James as he spotted the hundreds of eyes upon them - "Lets give them a real show, eh?" he smiled, lowering his hood.  
  
Most of the males in the hall gasped at the long, dark-haired beauty who had just revealed her face. Quite a few 6th and 7th years had scrambled out of their seats and were scurrying forward to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hey there, you new?" came a slimy voice from somewhere within the growing crowd. "My name's Severus Snape - nice to meet you." The greasy-haired, hook-nosed Slytherin extended his hand towards Sirius and pushed his way forwards.  
  
SMACK. "Don't you EVER try to hit on me, you slimeball!" snarled Sirius, his fist colliding with Snape's jaw and sending him flying backwards. "NOW PISS OFF!"  
  
"B-B-Black?!" spluttered Snape, holding a hand up to his bloody nose.  
  
"Thats right," he gave a fake grin. "Now take a hike, the lot of you!"  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Snape managed to choke out before collapsing in hysterics, clutching his sides. "HEY, LOOK EVERYONE! BLACKS A GIRL!"  
  
As everyone turned for a better look at the amazing gender bender Sirius lunged forwards, and was caught by Remus and James, who were struggling to pull him away. "Lemme at him, I don't need my wand, I'll choke him with my bare hands...."  
  
James and Remus dragged Sirius over to the Gryffindor table, (Peter followed nervously,) and plonked him down heavily on one of the wooden benches. He sullenly raised his hood once more and reached for a large bowl of cereal, splashing milk everywhere as he added some and set the jug down with a large thud. He looked over to the 'Maraudettes', all of whom were sitting sniggering and watching the four boys with interest.  
  
"Bunch of bitches." growled Sirius, giving them a sarcastic wave. Lily rolled her eyes at him, and Jennifer blew him a fake kiss. Mali rolled her eyes at Jen, and Chloe simply gutted herself laughing at Remus, who resembled a Barbie doll she had once had as a kid.  
  
The four boys leaned in to talk, trying to ignore the whispers that were growing louder around them and the chortling noises made as people pointed at them.  
  
"How do we get back at them?" murmured Peter, drawing his hood ever closer around his face as he blushed.  
  
James gave a small shrug. "Dno. This one could need a lot of thought..."  
  
They all turned to look at the four girls, as though something would happen that could be the answer to their prayers.  
  
"Damnit!" shrieked Lily, grabbing napkins. "Pumpkin juice all down my favourite trousers! God...."  
  
All of the boys turned back into each other, Sirius and James wearing identical, evil grins, and began to plan their prank in hushed whispers....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"They've probably got the door enchanted," whispered Remus; it was 4 o clock in the morning and the common room was deserted.  
  
"To do what?" snorted Sirius, reaching for the handle. "They're good, but they're not that - AAA- mmph!"  
  
As soon as he had touched the doorknob a silent electric shock had ran right through his body; as he attempted to scream in pain James had seized him from behind, covering his mouth, and dragged him away from the door.  
  
"We underestimated them." said James, frowning as he tried to overcome their dilemma, whilst Sirius slumped to the ground, twitching.  
  
"Too fucking right!" choked out Sirius, his hair static and his eyes wide.  
  
Remus was standing by the doorknob, holding out his hand as if to attempt to open it. After a moment he pulled away and turned to Sirius. "I've heard of this charm. It works by appearance.....if you turn into Padfoot you might be able to open the door."  
  
Sirius looked as though he wouldn't even try for fear of another shock, but after a second his form became rigid, and where he had sat a large black dog stood. The dog bounded forward, tail almost between its legs, and leapt up onto its hind legs; with one forepaw it turned the handle and the door creaked open. Instantly it turned back into Sirius, (well, Sirius the girl,) his face beaming like a chesire cat.  
  
"Mister Padfoot would like to congratulate Mister Moony for his superb -"  
  
"Not now!" groaned James. "Just keep quiet; wardrobes first..."  
  
The four dark figures stalked silently over to the girls' wardrobes and opened the doors, muttering various charms and hexes under their breaths. After about five minutes James nodded, and whispered to the huddled Marauders.  
  
"One to each girl..."  
  
"I'll get Jen," said Sirius immediantly, bounding over to her bed.  
  
Remus smirked. "I'll do Mali."  
  
Peter shrugged. "I'll do Chloe then."  
  
James grinned wickedly; "Leave Lily to me...man, they are so gonna kill us in the morning..." 


	5. Rock on, Lily!

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot; J.K. Rowling owns most of the chars.  
  
harrypotterfreak - Thanks :)  
  
Marissa03 - Hurrying lol! And I don't rock.... *blush*  
  
Siriusblacksgirl4eva - Lets just say they've changed slightly.... MWHAHAHA! Kidding :P  
  
SiobhanBlack - He handled it tastefully, eh? ;)  
  
antiprep71890 - Here it is :D  
  
Kiki-The-Random-Maiden - Guessing you didn't think much of that chappie, then?  
  
ty-fan-06 - Thanks :)  
  
i op u a name - Thanx!  
  
Angel Ally - Thanks a lot - still not sure how to fit the ideas in, lol, but I'll try!  
  
DarknesswithinonesHeart - Its a secret :P No clues, lol, and I'll try and update sooner! Hyper Fairy Queen - Hey, thanks! I'm writing!  
  
Chapter 5 - Rock on Lily!  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were all awakened much earlier than they would have liked to be the next day; it was Monday, and Remus insisted they had to be prepared for class. At 7:30 Remus dragged the other three to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.  
  
"Move it, Hornhead!"  
  
James had slumped against a wall and was snoring gently.  
  
"JAMES?!?"  
  
"Wha-?" His eyes flickered opened and he jumped a foot in the air, alarmed, before removing his glasses and blearily rubbing his eyes.  
  
Remus groaned. "Do you WANT to be a girl for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Sleep..." he murmured, eyelids visibly drooping as he tutted sleepily. Remus grimaced.  
  
"Oh my god, is that the Quidditch Final outside?!"  
  
"What!?!" said James, instantly springing to his feet and beginning to sprint down the stairs. "Moo-nay, no fair!" he moaned, down-heartedly moving towards the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius snickered. "Even as a girl hes Quidditch obsessed..."  
  
James turned and glared.  
  
"Still, can't wait to get out of this body - I've been having all these feminine urges." Sirius said, grimacing. The other three boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, lets hurry and eat breakfast, then we can see McGonagall!" mumbled Peter, as though afraid his idea would be rejected; however, Sirius nodded enthusiastically, and they all dashed into the Great Hall at a sprint, devouring their breakfast as fast as they could.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You can fix it, right?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. Her normally strict features were screwed up and her dark eyes were glittering as she eyed the four boys critically.  
  
"Its a complex spell but I can do it."  
  
Sirius and James exchanged glances - it had been hard persuading McGonagall that there present state had occured through no fault of their own. but, (as she said,) "You probably deserved it."  
  
Half an hour later the boys left McGonagall's classroom, all bearing large grins.  
  
"Man, it feels great to be me again!" said Sirius, stretching. "Hey ladies," he said with a flirtatious wink to three seventh year girls who had passed; all immediantly began giggling and blushing.  
  
James rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Definitely no change in you then."  
  
"You're just jealous!" Sirius said jokingly, putting on a fake pout.  
  
Remus laughed. "Of what? A long-haired hyper arrogant idiot?"  
  
Sirius turned to Remus, eyes alive, and advanced on him with his wand drawn. "Oh, really?" He said mockingly.  
  
"C'mon, Padfoot, we have to get to the Hall!" said Peter as Remus drew his own wand, stepping between the two boys.  
  
Sirius stopped dead and grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah....lets go now, quickly!"  
  
And with that all the boys sprinted off down the corridor towards the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Sirius looked up and down at the four entering girls who all bore identical thunderous expressions, and as everyone turned to see why Sirius was so happy he collapsed in hysterics and fell off the bench at the Breakfast table.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" shrieked Lily, stalking over to him; only she didn't look like Lily. Her hair was sticking up in a large mohican, and different sections were colored illuminous pink, bright orange, flourescent green and bright yellow. Each section was changing colors every two seconds; as was her eyeshadow, constantly switching between her hair colors. She was wearing a tiny tight mini-skirt with large purple boots and a white t-shirt that was artfully ripped.  
  
"Rock on, Lily!"  
  
Lily drew her wand and advanced on him, jabbing it right into his heart; he leaned backwards and ended up bent against the table, lying in cold toast, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"CHANGE ME BACK NOW!"  
  
"Sorry." He said sarcastically, grinning. "No counter-curse."  
  
"For fuck sake!" she screeched, before turning on her heel, walking to the furthest end of the Gryffindor Table and plonking herself down, determinedly keeping her gaze away from the Marauders. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she screeched at everyone in the Great Hall; everyone turned away, sniggering.  
  
"Nice one, Jamesie-Boy!" said Sirius, giving him a high five. "Not a patch on Jen, though..."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said James. "How?"  
  
"Ask her yourself; unless I'm mistaken, shes coming now."  
  
Everyone's heads had turned wildly around as there were gentle clip- clopping noises nearing; the doors swung open once more and three figures entered.  
  
Sirius chuckled as Jen thundered over; during the night her blonde hair had grown past her hips, she was wearing what looked like a bikini top, and from the waist down she had grown four legs, hooves and was a lovely palomino color with a silvery-blonde tail....  
  
"WHO WAS IT?" she shouted, frowning.  
  
The other three boys turned to Sirius; the gesture alone was enough to give him away.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She turned and stomped away, only able to stand beside Lily; she couldn't manouvre her new body onto the bench.  
  
"A centaur?!?" exclaimed Remus, his jaw dropping. "How the hell did you come up with that?!"  
  
Sirius beamed and puffed out his chest, apparently very proud of herself. "Well, she told me that she has a thing for horses and during the summer she rides at Muggle stables...."  
  
James smiled at the other two girls who were drawing nearer; Mali's long dark hair was now totally jet black, and she was wearing black robes with a very high collar; her skin was pasty white, her nails long like talons, her eyes strangely yellow and she had two large fangs drooping down from either side of her mouth. Chloe was wearing an enormous pair of denim flares that almost fully covered her large platform trainers, and a large black hoody with a blue flamed skull and crossbones on the front that almost reached her knees. Her normally neat, straight hair looked greasy and grunge; those two, however, seemed to embaressed to shout at the boys, and merely made a bee-line to where their other two friends sat.  
  
Peter looked petrified.  
  
"We have a vampire, a centuar, a mosher and a goth on our case now?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Well, Mali isn't an actual vampire, obviously, but looks like one."  
  
Sirius butted in. "Yeah, but those fangs look sharp; now I'm regretting making her a centaur, though..."  
  
"Why?" said James, curiously.  
  
"Cause those hooves are gonna hurt..."  
  
A/N - Thanks for every review so far, you guys are great! Just a notice : I'm going away tomorrow until Friday so the next chapter probably won't be up until around Saturday or Sunday - sorry :( 


	6. A Change of Plan

Disclaimer - Almost everything belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Kiki-The-Random-Maiden - Lol, sorry! Guess I mis-interpreted your last review. Thanx!  
  
purplefluffychainsaw - Lily does, tee hee! Thank you!  
  
Loadsa thankies to: Fresh-AngelBabe, Hyper Fairy Queen, Hermharry, slippersRfuzzy, DarknesswithinonesHeart, SiriusBlacksgirl4eva, Princess- ofthe-Moon144, ty-fan-06, i o u a name, Marissa03 and antiprep71890. You all made my day!!!  
  
Chapter 6 : A Change of Plan  
  
The girls became the talking point of the whole school within days. Everyone passed and pointed at them, sniggering, and even the teachers had to fight hard to control their amusement. It seemed the boys had done their research well to ensure the prank worked completely, for though Lily sat for an hour with the others as they tried to transfigure their other clothes, (which had too been changed,) nothing worked. What they didn't know, of course, was that the time-lock spell on their new looks lasted for two weeks, so they were better off just leaving things alone until they changed back.  
  
The girls were often seen at night huddled in a dark corner of the Gryffindor Common Room whispering darkly and glaring towards the Marauders; all of the boys were becoming increasingly concerned, for after a week the girls had yet to retaliate. Sirius decided to turn on his charms and offered to help Jennifer make her way up the stairs - she had been finding it hard to work her hooves in order - but for his pains he received an angry "PISS OFF, DICKHEAD!" and a kick right between the legs that left him lying in pain for a quarter of an hour.  
  
Mali had attempted to bite Remus after she had asked if anyone in the common room could help her with her Transfiguration homework; Chloe furiously hit Peter with a well-placed Jelly Legs curse as she passed in the corridor and he offered her a weak smile; Lily had enhanced the spikes on her hair and had stuck her head into James' chest, resulting in a trip to the hospital wing for James and a difficult conversation with Madam Pomfrey trying to explain why there were 5 holes in his chest with blood pouring from them.  
  
Later that same evening the boys all sat in the abandoned common room; Remus was finishing off a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, Peter was reading a book and James and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap.  
  
Sirius paused thoughtfully and stared out of the window with an odd expression on his face.  
  
Remus frowned mockingly. "Oh my god! Padfoot is - dare I say it - actually /thinking/!"  
  
He paused for dramatic effect as James and Peter both gasped; the next minute a heavy book flew across the room towards Remus' face. He dodged it easily, for he was only 4 nights away from the full moon and the wolven senses were beginning to come through as his eyes yellowed.  
  
"Shut it, you three." groaned Sirius as the others sniggered. "I was just thinking -"  
  
"Theres a surpise..." mumbled James; next thing he had been toppled backwards off his chair as Sirius flew at him, arms flailing, and soon the two boys were rolling about the floor.  
  
Sirius punched James on the nose and it began spurting blood; James kicked out and sent Sirius backwards; as the two leapt to their feet they drew their wands. As they both glared at each other angrily they collapsed in hysterics, grinning. Remus sighed - the two were like this every other night.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Sirius glared meaningfully at James, "maybe the girls have decided to give up. I mean, thats nearly two weeks and they haven't even tried anything."  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, we've won!"  
  
"Somehow I don't think so - I think they've got something up their sleeves...." said Remus, frowning.  
  
Peter paused. "Well, they change back tomorrow; maybe then they'll attack..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lily woke up and miserably stomped over to her mirror; suddenly her face broke into its first true smile for two weeks and she screamed in delight.  
  
"Wake up, wake up!!" she shouted, shaking Jennifer's shoulders. The girl had had to sleep like a horse with her legs tucked underneath her body, for it was too hard to get into bed, but now it looked like she was simply lying on the floor.  
  
Chloe and Mali mumbled sleepily and climbed out of their beds - as they stared at each other their faces broke into identical grins and they shrieked.  
  
"WE'RE US AGAIN!" Mali cried, dancing about the room, touching her gums. "NO TEETH!"  
  
Chloe high-fived Jennifer. "No more hooves for you!"  
  
Lily touched her long flaming red hair and sighed happily. "Its normal!"  
  
The girls dashed to their wardrobes and hastily began ploughing through their clothes; Jennifer gave a shriek of delight.  
  
"So when will it be ready?"  
  
"Fluxwings have to be picked at the full moon; we can do that in two nights. It'll be ready in another two weeks." said Lily, bearing an evil grin.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Excellent."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the night of the full moon. Remus had left for the hospital wing during their final period, complaining of feeling peaky; Professor McGonagall had excused him immediantly, and as he left Sirius had winked and said, "See ya later!"  
  
The remaining three Marauders would go to Remus at around midnight; he wouldn't leave the tunnel until they met him in the Shrieking Shack, so it was up to them to ensure that it was safe for Remus to emerge.  
  
At quarter to midnight they silently left through the portrait of the Fat Lady huddled underneath James' invisibilty cloak and clutching the Marauder's Map. As they gently opened the great oak doors James froze.  
  
"Look - the girls - they're coming!" he said breathlessly, indicating three red dots moving in their direction. Lily, Chloe and Jennifer were all moving quickly and catching up on the boys.  
  
"Outside and transform now!" exclaimed Sirius, and without another word the trio swept outside and seconds later where they had stood there was a large, magnificent stag, a great black dog and a small rat. The dog picked up the map and cloak in its mouth and ran to hide it under a bush; when it returned to the other two animals the large doors creaked open once more and three girls emerged, giggling.  
  
"Look!" gasped Lily, covering her mouth with one hand as she noticed the animals.  
  
Prongs stood and raised one hoof gingerly, the moon beating down upon his back and illuminating his silver-grey coat.  
  
Lily silently extended one palm and moved it towards the beautiful great stag; it was sniffed before the stag nudged her hand. Holding her breath she touched its large, velveteen horns and patted its muscular neck. The stag snorted and nuzzled her side, careful to keep its horns away from her, and she hugged his neck gently.  
  
Jennifer had cautiously moved towards the handsome, proud-looking dog, and had touched its head with one hand and ruffled its thick, soft fur. The dog's tail had began to twitch and she had tickled behind its ears; next minute its large paws were on each of her shoulders and the dog gently licked her cheeks. Chloe had picked up the small rat and hugged it, and it happily scrambled up onto her shoulder and stood perched like a parrot.  
  
The girls stood with the animals for fifteen minutes, completely entranced by their tameness, before remembering the reason why they had came out onto the grounds in the first place. Reluctantly they left the beasts alone; when they returned to the castle they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later the girls walked down to the Great Hall cheerfully. Each clutched a small bottle inside the pockets of their robes, and were trying not to look too pleased with themselves. They all sat down opposite James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and greeted them happily.  
  
"Morning boys!" smiled Jennifer, looking particularly at Sirius. He flashed her one of his trademark, heart-melting smiles and winked.  
  
Lily beamed at James, Mali nudged Remus underneath the table with her foot, and Chloe nodded towards Peter.  
  
They began to make small talk, asking how everyone was and the like, and after ten minutes the boys excused themselves and said they were going to get some more cereal from the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Go now!" whispered Lily, and quick as a flash the girls whipped out the bottles and poured them into each of the boys' goblets. Two minutes later they returned and, unsuspecting, downed their drinks.  
  
It happened within minutes. Sirius was talking to Remus and suddenly his hair began to lighten; Remus began to fill out and grow slightly taller; James' nose began to lengthen and his hair began to grow; Peter shot upwards and began to grow muscles.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Sirius, looking down at himself as the Great Hall erupted into laughter. "I'M MALFOY!!!"  
  
James stood up and dusted himself down disbelievingly. "WHAT THE FU-?"  
  
Peter and Remus stared in horror at each other; the boys were now Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Sirius ran screaming from the hall as he touched his new blonde locks; the whole hall pointed in shock as James, Remus and Peter raced off after him.  
  
The girls exchanged high-fives and grins, enjoying the looks of dismay upon the faces of the 'real' four Slytherins.  
  
A/N - Wow, that was long, lol! 


	7. Girls In Tears

Disclaimer - Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Surely you know the score by now? :-P  
  
Ok, first off, thanks SO MUCH to all of my reviewers :D You guys have made my writing enjoyable and it really makes my day to find more happy reviews in my inbox. *beams* Even though I'm not naming any of you, you know who you are and once again thanks so much!!!!!!  
  
Secondly, I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter! I've been really busy at the stables, getting ready for school, etc, but I promise forth-coming chapters will be out quicker. (Well, as quick as I can manage!)  
  
And, by the way, to whoever asked I came up with the pranks in my sleep ;-)  
  
Chapter 7 : Girls in Tears  
  
Sirius kept running. His screams echoed around the Entrance Hall as he sprinted up the marble staircases, nearly falling over his feet; his new long blonde hair swished around his face and he retched. /Gotta.....get to.....Tower.....gonna.....puke...../  
  
"Sirius! Hey, SIRIUS!" shouted a voice that was most definitely not James as someone that resembled Snape came darting after him, gasping. "WAIT UP!"  
  
The bulky figures of Crabbe and Goyle came dashing into the hallway, slamming the great oak doors behind them, and dashed off in the general direction of Gryffindor Tower. By the time they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and shouted the password - "VENEMOUS TENTACULA!" - 'Malfoy' and 'Snape' were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Guys?" said Remus carefully, painfully aware of his deep, gruff voice. "You there?"  
  
"Up here!" the cool voice of Snape rang out from the boys dormitories.  
  
Remus and Peter exchanged glances and walked up the stairs, approaching a worried-looking Snape who was hovering anxiously by the door leading to the toilet that the boys had shared for nearly six years. There was a sickening retching sound and a splattering as something hit the inside of the toilet bowel.  
  
"Siri?" said James cautiously. "You alright?"  
  
A second later the door opened and 'Lucius' emerged, looking green-faced and frail. "No, I am NOT alright." said Sirius weakly. "I'm a fucking Slytherin - Lucius Malfoy, in the name of Merlin - and I'm BLONDE!"  
  
Remus laughed slightly, but was quickly silenced when Sirius punched him on the arm. "Its just Polyjuice; at least, I think its just Polyjuice. Should only last about an hour at the most. Don't worry," he said slyly, teasing, "you'll have your precious hair back soon. OWWW!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour passed and the boys refused to leave their dorm room; McGonagall herself had said it was probably best if they stayed out of the way for a while, considering they would probably cause even more trouble as Slytherin lookalikes. Remus checked his watch and looked anxiously around; however, he kept his mouth shut until half an hour later, when he could hold it in no longer.  
  
"Um....Prongs?"  
  
James looked up from his bed and sleepily nodded. "Uh-huh?"  
  
"Your familiar with the terms of the Polyjuice Potion, yes?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we be changed back by now?"  
  
As the penny dropped James gasped; he looked at his wrist-watch and went pale. "Oh fuck."  
  
Sirius leapt to his feet. "Changed back? What? Oh god - is something wrong with the potion?!?!"  
  
Remus looked into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy and nodded slowly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Sirius, and ran from the room. Wormtail made as if to follow him, but James shook his head; the three boys stayed where they were and exchanged nervous glances, waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The four girls sat inside their classroom and sniggered as Professor Flitwick began to explain the Fidelius Charm to them. However, as it was nearing Christmas and everyone was in a seasonal spirit he gave up teaching and allowed them to talk; instantly Jennifer, (who was good in Transfiguration,) had switched all of the girls hard wooden seats to plush armchairs and the girls all clustered together.  
  
Lily was the first to talk. "Think....they'll all be up there right now......" She pointed with her wand up towards Gryffindor Tower out the window, a dreamy expression coming over their face.  
  
Jen high-fived Mali and smiled. "That was a seriously cool bit of Potions, hun. How'd ya manage it?"  
  
"Well," said Mali slowly, "It was just a matter of amplifying the ingredients in the Potions and trying to tweak the Polyjuice a little to ensure -"  
  
"Mali," said Jen slowly, "it was a compliment." She grinned and received one in return.  
  
Chloe frowned and Lily gave her an enquiring gaze - she sighed.  
  
"You guys haven't realised the catch yet, have you?"  
  
Lily, Mali and Jen all looked at each other and slowly shook their heads.  
  
"When they change back tomorrow they are going to KILL us...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius returned to Gryffindor Tower five hours later; he had originally been hoping to spend the remainder of his time as the scum of the earth inside the Shrieking Shack, and had transformed into Padfoot to get in. After what had seemed like an age he had faced the dusty looking mirror in the shack hopefully, examining each broken shard carefully - however, he was still a blonde haired Slytherin, and, after some quiet thoughts alone he returned to the Tower. Drawing his high-collared cloak tight around his body he hastened up to the dormitories, and bumped right into Crabbe.  
  
"Sirius?" said the boy weakly - Sirius nodded and attempted a smile. "Its me, Remus; we were worried, I was just coming to look for you."  
  
"I'm alright." said Sirius, gesturing towards the dorm room with his head. "Shall we? The common room's mobbed."  
  
Remus nodded and the two boys returned to the dorm where they saw a very depressed looking Snape and Goyle. Sirius sulkily plonked himself on his bed and pulled out an Advanced Potions textbook; after a few minutes he was immersed in it. The remaining three pulled on their pyjamas, bid each other goodnight and went to bed. Sirius stayed up until about one o'clock studying his Potions book - when he finished it he found nothing in it that would help him out he hurled it across the room in frustation, hit Peter's rat by accident and spent a sleepless night tossing and turning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank GOD!" shouted Sirius, running around the dorm room pulling open curtains and allowing the blinding Christmas morning light to fill the room. "GET UP!"  
  
"What is it, Siri?" mumbled Remus sleepily, rubbing his eyes and pulling the covers tighter around him. "Wait a sec...SIRIUS!"  
  
Remus jumped out of bed and began to shake James awake; Sirius repeated the motion on Peter.  
  
"Get up, you lazy lumps, get UP! WE'RE US!" exclaimed Remus, beginning to tickle James.  
  
"Whassat?" groaned Peter, swinging his legs out of the side of his bed. He yawned and stared at Sirius expectandly; his eyes widened as he realised that the long blonde locks were gone and replaced by Sirius' usual sleek handsome black mane.  
  
The four boys began to prance around, whooping and cheering, and in general trashing the room. After about fifteen minutes James held up his hand to stop them.  
  
"Um, guys?" he said, waiting for them to stop.  
  
Remus stopped laughing and grinned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, thats the second time they've managed to change our image - we've only done it to them once."  
  
Remus nodded. "And?"  
  
"Well, that means we have to get them back really good....."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was the start of the Christmas Holidays. A lot of people had stayed because Dumbledore had announced there was going to be a ball on Christmas Eve, where everyone would have to dress up, and true identities would not be revealed until midnight. That was why Sirius and James planned their surprise to happen right away; they could afford to do so without hardly anyone seeing it. That was why, at one o'clock that night, all four of the boys were huddled tight under James invisibility cloak, Remus carefully carrying a minimized piece of thick cardboard.  
  
"PRONGS! Keep your feet to yourself!" exclaimed Sirius with a dog-like yelp.  
  
"Shut it you idiot!" hissed James, covering Sirius' mouth as Nearly- Headless Nick drifted through a wall. He suspiciously looked around him, then, after content no-one else was there, he disappeared through a wall, humming tunelessly.  
  
"Right here!" said Sirius. "/Engorgio/!" He whispered with a swish of his wand. "Perfect!"  
  
As the boys turned to leave the Entrance Hall Remus stopped dead, and worriedly turned to face the cardboard cut-out. "You guys sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Of course." said James. "They aren't gonna know what hit them...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lily, Jen, Mali and Chloe all set off for breakfast, feeling quite cheerful. The boys hadn't attempted revenge yet, as far as they knew, which left them feeling quite heartened; as the playfully pushed and shoved each other on their way down to the Entrance Hall, something caught Chloe's eye.  
  
"Whats goin on?" she said to Lily, frowning as she began to jog in the direction of a large laughing crowd. The four girls arrived at it in seconds, jostling as they tried to push their way to the front.  
  
"Oh my god..." said Lily quietly as she stared in horror at the picture.  
  
"Those bastards!" said Jen furiously, silent tears beginning to well in her eyes.  
  
Looking down on them were pictures of themselves, wearing nothing; Lily was straddling a chair, her 'lower areas' hidden by the back of the chair and her long hair covering her chest. Jen was standing and winking saucily, one arm covering her breasts and the other holding a hat strategically. Chloe was facing the opposite direction so her bum was showing, and her head was turned to face the gathering crowd, licking her lips seductively. Mali was standing behind Lily, her long hair serving the same purpose as Lily's did.  
  
"No way.."said Chloe, her lower lip twitching the way it did before she cried.  
  
"Look, its them!" shouted one Ravenclaw boy, pointing towards the girls and grinning. Everyone turned to look at them and, bursting into tears as her face flushed red, Jennifer turned and fled, followed closely by her three best friends. Halfway up the stairs she crashed headlong into Sirius; she turned to face the group and let out a little sob.  
  
"So, what ya think?" said Sirius, grinning.  
  
"How could you? I thought you were better than that.." She said, sprinting off towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Lily caught sight of James and he beamed wickedly. However, expecting her to punch him, all he caught sight of was her startling green eyes filled with tears before she and her friends disappeared in a swishing of cloaks. 


	8. Time for a Guilt Trip!

Disclaimer - See previous chapters ;)  
  
Hola! Muchas gracias to all of my reviewers! Once again, my apologies for the delay in the update; I've been very busy with my schoolwork now I'm a third year, and I've got a guest living with me, but hopefully soon I'll be able to get going quicker!  
  
And what about those boys, huh? Bunch of prats.... :-P  
  
Chapter 8 : Time for a Guilt Trip!  
  
James began to regret what they had done as soon as he got into the Entrance Hall and heard the loud buzz of laughter and chatter coming from an area around the picture. He turned to Remus doubtfully and saw that his friend's eyes were just as wide and troubled as he imagined his own to be; Sirius was nibbling his lip the way he did when he was worried and Peter caught sight of the large crowd and gave a startled squeak.  
  
"What is going on down here?" came a quiet, powerful voice as the door from the Great Hall opened. Albus Dumbledore crossed his arms and stood watching the crowd, who were instantly silenced. He slowly walked forward and pushed his way through the quickly dispelling students; when he reached the front of them he frowned, his eyes widened and he turned to face the students.  
  
"Everyone in the Great Hall now!" he said, pointing his wand towards the cardboard cut-out, (all of the girls shrieked and ran,) and he blasted it to pieces. "Wait a second, boys." he said, catching Sirius across the shoulder as the four boys attempted to follow the crowd. "Follow me."  
  
James gulped and set off after Dumbledore, hardly aware of the direction in which he was walking. Sirius walked alongside his best friend, trying desperately to come up with some sort of alibi; Peter shuffled along behind Sirius, eyes to the ground, whilst Remus brought up the rear, turning pale. Though the four boys were well reknowned for their pranks they had never seen Dumbledore like this, hadn't seen such a look of disappointment in his wise old eyes. He stopped in front of a gargoyle and muttered the password - "Mint humbug!" - and the Marauders trooped silently into the office which they were so familiar with.  
  
Dumbledore walked around behind his desk and settled himself comfortably in his chair. With a wave of his wand four plush sofas appeared on the other side of his desk; he gestured to the boys to sit down, and they reluctantly did so.  
  
"Please tell me why you did this."  
  
Sirius kept his eyes to the floor and he suddenly wished Dumbledore had shouted at them; it would have been easier to cope with than such a silent disappointment.  
  
"Well, sir..." began James quietly.  
  
"Its like this, Professor." said Sirius quickly. "We got into a fight with the girls and we started having a prank war and we done some stupid things then you seen what they done they turned us into Slytherins so we had to get back at them and it was only a prank they weren't meant to take it so badly so I really think they should get into trouble too -"  
  
"Silence!" said Dumbledore, but Remus noticed his jaw was twitching. "Now, Sirius, you may not think you have done anything wrong, but your previous jokes were just some fun; this was too far." He steepled his fingers. "All four of those girls were well-known for their intelligence and integrity, and well respected throughout the school." He stood up and walked to the door. "You took that from them today. Wait here, I'll be back soon."  
  
As the door clicked shut behind them the portraits adorning the office walls began to chatter.  
  
"What have you kids been up to now?" a sneering voice said. Sirius turned to face a portrait of a dark-haired wizard.  
  
"Ah, Phineas, need you ask?" said Sirius sarcastically. "I know for a fact you were listening to every word Dumbledore said, so don't even bother playing the fool." With that the two began to bicker.  
  
James and Peter stayed seated; Remus, however, had stood up and began to walk around the spacious room, examining the desks and tables with interest. There was a soft ruffling of wings and he turned round. " 'Lo, Fawkes." he said, gently stroking the underneath the chin and ruffling his plumed red and gold feathers. "Any idea what Dumbledore is gonna do to us?" The phoenix merely looked at Remus with mournful eyes.  
  
A moment later Dumbledore reappeared holding a large smoking jug. He transfigured four quills into cups and poured the liquid into each. "Drink these." he said with a slight smile. Though apprhensive the boys quickly drained their mugs; Dumbledore wouldn't do anything dangerous.  
  
"That'll be all boys; off you go."  
  
James stopped. "Professor, what did you give us?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned. "It should just help your guilt along a little; maybe an apology is in order?"  
  
After the boys left Sirius didn't even cheer about the lack of detentions. He merely gave a wan smile to the other three Marauders, and together they set off towards Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
